


It's Just Another Day

by Sapphire628



Series: A Year of Celebrations [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: It’s Just Another Day (Chris Evans/OFC)Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: Angst, Mean Drunk ChrisRating: RSummary: Summary: Krystle does not think St. Patrick’s Day is a big deal.  When Chris goes out with his brother to celebrate, he gets carried away. Drunken comments are made and feelings are hurt.
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC
Series: A Year of Celebrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It's Just Another Day

“You’re still not coming out with me?” Chris asked exasperated.

“No Chris,” Krystle answered equally exasperated, “I have work to do.”

“You’ve been working late for weeks,” he complained.

“I have a deadline Chris. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to take the night off and come out with me. It’s St. Patrick’s Day!”

“So? It’s just another day.”

Chris’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, “Excuse me? St. Patrick’s Day is an institution around here.”

Krystle sighed and sat up from the dining table where she had been working, “If you want to go out, go out.”

“I don’t remember asking for your permission,” Chris snipped as she walked past him. 

She turned and stared at him with wide eyes, but before she could respond, the doorbell rang announcing Scott’s arrival.

“Hey hey! Are we ready to party?”

“I’m coming,” Chris called back as he walked down the hall to the foyer.

“You’re not coming?” Scott asked when he saw Krystle clutching a manuscript in one hand a mug in the other.

“No,” Chris answered for her, “Apparently St. Patrick’s Day is just another day.”

Scott gasped, “Sacrilege!”

“I have work to.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Let’s go man. I’m ready to get drunk!”

Scott looked back and forth between is brother and his girlfriend, “Uh ok.”

Chris headed for the door, “Let’s go Scott.”

“Right behind you,” he answered and gave a sad smile to Krystle, “See you later.”

&&&

“Hey Chris, maybe you should slow down a little,” Scott commented as he watched his brother take a long drink from the latest glass of Guinness the bartender put in front of him.

“Why? I’m fine.”

“Man, that’s your third beer in half an hour.”

Chris shrugged and took another drink before scanning the crowd of patrons celebrating St. Patrick’s Day, “Hey she’s kind of hot. I’m gonna ask her to dance.

“Uh no you’re not,” Scott grabbed his arm as he stood from the stool.

“Why not? I’m a grown ass adult. If I want to dance with a woman I can, and you can’t say shit about it.”

“I’m pretty sure your girlfriend would have something to say about it.”

Chris rolled his eyes and drank the last of the beer before slamming the glass back onto the bar top, “Hey if the bookworm didn’t want to come out that’s not my problem.”

He walked away toward the brunette who caught his eye and bent his head to speak in her ear.

Scott watched from his spot at the bar in utter shock. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother like this and to say he was confused by his behavior was an understatement. Scott watched in horror as his brother continued to dance and flirt with three different women.   
When he saw a phone come out and selfies start to be taken, he knew he had to get them out of there. He pushed his way through the crowd and wrapped a hand around Chris’s bicep.  
“Come on man,” he tugged his brother’s arm, “let’s get out of here.”

“But I’m having fun with Tiffany here,” Chris practically whined.

“Tracey,” the busty brunette corrected.

“Oops right. Sorry babe,” he laughed.

Scott gripped his arm harder and yanked him away from the women, “we need to leave now.”

“But ...” Chris started to protest but Scott ignored him and dragged him out of the back entrance of the night club.

He sighed softly when he saw the black SUV that was waiting. He yanked the back door open and shoved his brother in.

Chris just laughed as he fell into the backseat, “Fuck Scott! Why you gotta be so rough?”

“Because I’m trying to save your ass,” Scott practically snarled. He climbed in next to his brother and gave the driver Chris’s address.

&&&

Krystle sighed when she read the text from Scott telling her of their arrival. She headed to the front door of the house in time to see Scott struggling to get Chris up the walkway. As they got closer, she could hear Chris mumbling about the “hot chick with the big tits” who had been all over him.

“Would you shut up?” Scott finally snapped when he saw the look on Krystle’s face.

“Hey, look the bookworm’s here!” Chris exclaimed when he saw Krystle and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, “Tonight was so much fun. Wasn’t it Scotty?”

“Where do you want him?” he asked as he held Chris upright.

“Bedroom.”

“Let’s go.”

He shoved his brother towards the stairs but grabbed his arms again when he stumbled. 

“I had so much fun dancing with those hot chicks,” Chris sighed as he stomped up the stairs, “Haven’t had that much fun in a long time. We never go out anymore. God you’re so boring.”

Krystle bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut willing away the tears that were gathering. She knew Chris didn’t mean what he was saying. He was drunk, very drunk, and was just spouting nonsense. It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

“Would you shut your mouth?” Scott growled and moved him down the hall to the master bedroom.

He pushed his brother in and let him collapse on the bed. Chris groaned as his body bounced off the mattress. Scott just shook his head and walked out to where Krystle was standing in the hallway.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I tried to get him to stop drinking. Then I couldn’t get him away from the women.”

“It’s not your fault Scott,” she sighed, “We haven’t exactly been getting along the past few weeks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t we go downstairs, and we’ll talk.”

Scott nodded and started to follow her to the staircase.

“Hang on,” he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the garbage pail and put it next to the side of the bed incase Chris woke up and got sick.

&&

“What’s going on?” Scott asked after they took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Two weeks after our trip to New Hampshire, my boss had to fire the other editor. She was the only other employee at the same level as me, so I’ve had to take on her work.”

“That’s why you’ve been working late all the time?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t say no when she asked me, and Chris isn’t very happy with me,” Krystle explained, “But he doesn’t understand. I’m not some big Hollywood actress, you know? I don’t make millions for a movie. I tried to explain to him that I need to take care of myself, but he got mad. He kept saying I don’t need to work, and he’ll take care of me. When I asked what was going to happen to me when we broke up, he went off the wall. We’ve been arguing ever since.”

Scott sighed, “I’m sorry. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No. He’d probably get mad if he knew I was telling you this right now.”

“Why did that girl have to get fired?”

“She posted manuscripts online claiming to be the author. Plagiarism is always cause for termination,” Krystle explained, “The first week I was back, my boss and I had to read ten different manuscripts and compare them to books published online. It’s been downhill ever since.”

“That’s why he got so mad that you wouldn’t go out with us tonight?”

She nodded, “yeah.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I tried to keep him under control, but he was pretty determined.”

“It’s not your fault. He’s a grown man.”

“I know but ...” Scott sighed softly, “His behavior was uncalled for and I can already imagine the pictures and comments floating around the internet.”

Krystle looked up at him, “Did he do anything with any of them?”

“No honey. He just danced with them.”

She nodded and stood up, “I’m going to go check on him.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No. It’s okay.”

Scott stood and hugged her, “Call me if you need me. Especially if he starts acting like a jackass.”

She laughed despite the tears that were forming “Thank you.”

&

After seeing Scott out, Krystle slowly climbed the stairs and headed down the hall to the bedroom. She walked in and stopped when she saw Chris’s large body sprawled across their bed. She sighed softly before grabbing a blanket from the closet and laid it over his body, careful to not wake him. After making sure he was situated, she grabbed a pair of pajamas before walking across the hall to the guest room. 

As she changed tears slowly slid down her face as the words, you’re so boring played over and over in her mind. She climbed into the bed and wiped her tears away hoping what he said was only because of the alcohol clouding his judgment and that he hadn’t really meant them.

&&&

The next morning, Chris let out a deep groan as he started waking up.

“Oh god,” he groaned rolling onto his back, the movement causing his stomach to roll with nausea. 

He gripped his head after sitting up, trying to stop the jackhammer that was pounding into his brain. Pushing himself up from the bed, he staggered into the bathroom and stripped his clothes. He stepped into the ice-cold water of the shower, biting back the yell of shock that went through his body. Head still pounding but fully awake, Chris quickly turned the knobs to adjust to hot water. Leaning against the tiled wall, he let the hot water beat on his back and neck hoping to relieve the tension.  
He lifted his head when he thought he heard the bathroom door open and close.

“Krystle?”

When he didn’t receive a response, he opened the shower door and peeked out through the steam. He spotted a glass of water and two white pills on the counter. He sighed softly before closing the door again and washing as fast as he could. After drying off he downed the pain pills with the glass of water before walking to his closet to get dressed. 

He slowly made his way down the stairs. While the pain meds were very slowly starting to ease the jackhammer in his head, nausea still rolled through his stomach. As he moved closer to the kitchen, he caught the whiff of bacon grease and coffee.

He paused to see if he needed to detour to the bathroom however his stomach grumbled slightly. He carried on and found Krystle standing at the stove plating the eggs she has just removed from the griddle.

He waited a moment before speaking, “what are you doing here?

Krystle jumped slightly before glancing over her shoulder.

“Last time I checked I lived here.”

“That’s not,” Chris shook his head, “I meant why aren’t you at work?”

“I took the day off. I didn’t want to leave you alone,” she explained, “do you feel up to eating?”

“Um not really.”

She nodded, “If you change your mind let me know and I’ll make you something.”

She picked up her plate and walked out to the patio to eat alone. Chris watched in silence as she closed the door without looking back at him.

He sighed softly and moved to the counter to get some coffee. He filled his mug and took a tentative sip, cringing when the acid burned his stomach. He added milk and sugar and then headed to the door.

“Is it okay if I sit?”

Krystle paused then nodded. They sat in silence until she broken the tension.

“I’m sorry.”

Chris nearly choked on the sip he had just taken, “what?!”

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“Krystle you have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong.”

“I’ve been working too much and neglecting you,” she explained, “it’s fine to work crazy hours when you’re away filming but when you’re here, I need to be here. I need to be present in this relationship.”

“No angel. No that is not true. You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have gotten mad that you were working so much. I shouldn’t have gone out last night and I most certainly shouldn’t have gotten so drunk.”

“Or danced with those girls?”

Chris’s eyes widened, “what?”

“Um ... you were kind of bragging about it when Scott was trying to get you in the house,” she explained, “and …”

“What?” he asked when she trailed off, “Please tell me.”

“You said you hadn’t had that much fun in a long time because we never go out. You said I was boring.”

Chris stared at her eyes wide, mouth slightly open, “I said what?”

“I was boring.”

“No. No baby you have to believe I did not mean that.”

She nodded but didn’t look at him.

He pushed his chair back and moved to his knees, so he was right in front of her.

“Angel listen to me. I can’t tell how sorry I am about how I acted last night. It was disrespectful to you and to our relationship. I love you so much and I am so so sorry for hurting you like that. I swear to you, I will never do something stupid like that again,” he reached out and gently wiped away the tears that slid down her face, “Please forgive me.”

“I do. I forgive you.”

Chris pushed himself up on his knees so he could kiss her, “I love you angel. More than anything.

“I lover you too Chris. You’re everything to me and there was a part of me last that thought maybe …”

“No!” he cut her off, “I didn’t mean it. I was drunk and had no clue what I was saying but I know I didn’t mean it.”

Krystle nodded and kissed him again, “I know.”

He kissed her again before pressing his forehead against hers, “I should have listened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It really is just another day.”

She laughed softly, “So does that mean I should cancel the corned beef dinner I’m having delivered?”

“No please.”

She laughed again, “I love you Chris.”

“I love you too Angel. I promise I’ll never give you a reason to doubt me like that again.”


End file.
